pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2003: Flying Type
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis Blake mounts on Genesect, who flies off and changes forms. Blake finds its controller, a man named Colress. However, Colress corners Blake and has Genesect attack him. Chapter Plot Dewott clashes with the machine. Looker is certain this is Team Plasma's doing, but Blake sees this is actually a Pokémon, called Genesect. Looker is surprised Blake knows of it. Blake asks Looker what kind of an attack did Genesect use. Looker remembers it must've been a beam or a missile, so wonders if it shot from its eye or mouth. Genesect flies and hits Looker, slamming him to the wall. Looker notices his superintendent is gone and finds Blake riding Genesect. Blake explains Looker he found data about Genesect in the P2 Lab when coming to Unova. He found out Genesect uses a cannon attached to the body. Since Blake does not see the cannon, he decides he has to force Genesect to use it again. Blake blows bubbles, sending commands to Dewott to attack Genesect using both scalchops and provoke Genesect with that. Dewott releases its scalchops, which spin around Genesect, gaining its attention. However, Genesect changes its form, from flying to standing. Genesect fires its cannon, destroying one of the scalchops. Blake falls down, while Genesect goes after the other scalchop. Blake stands up, while Looker confirms Genesect wields a cannon. People are gathering, so Blake orders Looker to keep others away from Area 3, an abandoned building, where Blake is heading. Blake goes up by attaching a rope to the top and climbing. Blake finds a man, which Looker identifies as the "Hood man", who was seen during the Unova League. The man asks Blake how did he find him. Blake reveals that Genesect is within an area where it can be controlled to attack and where it flies up to its will. He is certain when Dewott attacked using its scalchop, Genesect did not fight back because it was not in the range of the commands. Colress is amused by Blake's deductions, so takes off his cloak and presses a button to attack Blake. Using Techno Blast, Genesect fires and injures Blake, then hits him off the building. The building crashes, but luckily, Dewott saves its master. Looker is worried about Blake, who replies he is fine, for without his protective suit he would've died. Looker explains to Blake this "Hood man", whose real name is Colress, has participated in the Unova League two years ago. Blake is angry at Colress, who developed a weapon and attached it to Genesect. Colress has Genesect fire another Techno Blast, from which Looker, Croagunk, Dewott and Blake run away. Blake is certain they should capture Genesect. Looker thinks Genesect belongs to Colress, but Blake is certain that Colress only controls it, but it is not officially his own Pokémon. Remembering Scolipede was likely also controlled by Colress, Blake decides to catch Genesect. The Magician calls Blake, telling his 300 Poké Balls are ready. Blake remembers he told it would take three days, but the Magician replies he won't reveal the secret. At any rate, Corphish arrives with the Poké Balls, so Blake picks one and goes to catch Genesect. Debuts Item *Douse Drive Trivia Similar to "Breath of the Dragonair Part 2", Blake, like Green, sends commands to his Water-type Starter Pokémon through bubbles. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters